Standard food production equipment can provide a divider that can include one, two, four, six, eight, or ten ports; a rounder bed; and a multiplier. A product, such as balls of dough, can be divided and rounded before being transferred to the multiplier. While the multiplier can group a quantity of dough balls, these groupings can jam or clog equipment and release damaged product onto a tray proofer.